Regret
by Armistead Blackmon
Summary: Tangannya dingin, pipinya dingin, bahkan bibirnyapun dingin. Oh Tuhan, kumohon katakanlah pada sang pencinta itu, jika kecupannya tak akan mampu menghidupkan dirinya kembali. Chanbaek,boyxboy,remake dari ff lama


**Warn : Typo, boyxboy, dll**

 **don't like don't read**

* * *

Mencintai adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan baginya.

Saat tangan putih pucat itu menyentuh kulit seputih salju milik sang kekasih, membelainya penuh sayang dan menekannya, berusaha membagikan kehangatan yang masih bersisa di tubuhnya yang kini mulai mendingin setelah sang kekasih tiada.

Bibirnya ia beri sebuah kecupan pelan. Berharap akan ada balasan dari tindak-tanduknya. Namun sayang, tak ada gerutuan kesal tiap dia melakukannya. Tak ada dengus jengkel dengan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya. Tak ada kecupan balasan sebagai wujud perasaan cinta.

Tak ada...

Yang ada hanyalah kesenyapan dari bibir itu.

Kesenyapan yang menakutkan...

" _ **kau tanyakan padaku berapa lamakah masa bunga sakura mekar? Mana aku tahu! Aku 'kan bukan orang Jepang, bodoh!"**_

' _Mengapa kau layu secepat ini? Mengapa usiamu mekar sama seperti bunga sakura? Mengapa?'_ dalam hati ia bertanya sembari membelai surai-surai lembut milik kekasihnya yang selama ini selalu mengeluarkan aroma _strawberry_ yang amat disukainya.

Namun hari ini berbeda, aroma mawarlah yang tercium. Aroma aneh yang bagi pemuda jangkung itu hanya cocok untuk kaum wanita saja. Kekasihnya tak pernah mengenakan aroma itu sebelumnya. Tak pernah..

Tanda jika bukan sang kekasihlah yang membersihkan rambutnya sendiri hari ini melainkan orang lain yang tak mengerti kebiasaannya.

Surai itu tetap terlihat indah, di jari-jarinya dia merasakan lembut yang biasa dia rasakan tiap kali dia memainkan surai itu tatkala mereka duduk bersama di atas sofa menikmati waktu yang langka bagi mereka untuk bersama. Tentu saja dengan sambutan omelan dan gerutuan sang pemilik surai yang baginya terdengar sangat menggemaskan.

Pemuda jangkung itu terdiam, menyadari jika tak ada lagi omelan yang terdengar dari bibir pucat itu. Tak ada kemarahan menggemaskan yang selalu dan selalu dirindukannya. Membuainya dalam alunan nada romansa.

Ah, mengapa bunga sakuranya mesti layu secepat ini?

Mengapa?

" _ **Untuk apa naik kapal pesiar mewah semacam itu? Boros! Lebih baik kau simpan saja uangmu itu untuk.. eee..untuk.. masa depan kita. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita menaikinya di saat spesial seperti itu, bukan?"**_

' _Kau masih memiliki janji untuk naik kapal pesiar bersamaku, bukan? Lalu mengapa kau pergi secepat ini? Masa depan yang kau katakan tinggal selangkah lagi. Namun mengapa kau harus pergi sekarang?'_

Tangan pucat itu kini membelai kelopak mata yang tertutup bagaikan lili putih yang layu. Dikenangnya kembali saat-saat ketika mereka masih bisa bersama.

Segalanya tentang kekasih mungilnya itu begitu jelas tergambar di benak sang pencinta. Kekasihnya yang menatap nyalang padanya tatkala dia menggodanya, kekasihnya yang menatap sendu tatkala melihat kekasih jangkungnya bersama pria atau wanita lain. Dan kekasihnya yang melempar tatapan berbinar dimatanya tatkala dia datang dengan setangkai bunga mawar di tangan kanannya.

Namun netra indah itu tak akan terbuka lagi. Tak akan pernah dia nikmati lagi eksistensinya.

Tak akan pernah..

" _ **Cih! Jangan dekati aku, mesum! Bermain-main sajalah dengan pria atau wanita jalang yang mendekatimu itu! Aku akui, aku memang hanya seo-hmmp! Hei! Mengapa kau mengecup bibirku, brengsek! Jangan lari kau! Hei!"**_

' _Aku belum sempat menjelaskan padamu jika mereka hanyalah teman-temanku saja. Kau tahu, padahal esoknya aku berniat akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka agar kau tak perlu lagi cemburu pada hal-hal bodoh macam itu. Namun kau kini telah pergi sebelum aku sempat meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Selamanya..'_

Dia menggenggam tangan pemuda mungilnya yang berlapiskan sebuah sarung tangan putih yang cocok untuknya. Cocok. Andai saja sarung tangan ini tak ia gunakan untuk acara seperti ini.

Tak lagi terhitung berapa kali tangan itu menampar pipinya atau mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Dan tak lagi terhitung pula berapa kali tangan itu membelai pipinya yang memerah dengan lembut setelah dia melukainya dan mencengkram lengannya posesif mencegahnya pergi menjauh.

Ah, rasa hangat itu..

Akankah rasa hangatnya masih bersisa jika dia membuang sarung tangan putih itu? Ataukah hanya kehampaan lagi yang dirasakannya?

Tangan itu beralih menyusuri dada berlapis tuxedo hitam mewah yang dikenakan sang kekasih dan membelainya.

Dada itu dingin.

Dingin dan kosong. Tak ada lagi debaran lembut disana, bahkan ketika ia menyentuhnya. Tak ada lagi perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan. Yang ada hanya kekosongan dan perasaan dingin bagaikan tak pernah ada jantung hangat yang berdebar didalamnya.

Dada itu dingin.

Tak ada lagi debaran lembut yang akan bertambah cepat ketika tangan itu membelainya seduktif. Tak ada lagi perasaan hangan yang ia rasakan ketika dada itu menyentuh tubuhnya saat mereka berpelukan dan saling membagi kasih.

"Chanyeol, bangkitlah. Tak baik membiarkannya terlalu lama disini, dia bisa kedinginan," bujuk seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan lembut. "Mari kita bawa dia ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuknya."

Ah, peristirahatan terakhir, ya...

" _ **Aku tak memerlukan rumah mewah macam itu! Kau ini benar-benar tak sayang uang, ya? Cukup rumah yang mungil dan tenang, asal aku dapat bersama dengan cintamu itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."**_

' _Kau memang menginginkan rumah yang sederhana. Namun aku yakin kau tak akan menginginkan rumah seperti tempat yang akan menjadi rumah abadimu ini, bukan? Rumah sempit tanpa jendela dan pintu untuk keluar. Rumah yang dingin tanpa ada pemanas. Rumah kosong yang hanya ada dirimu dan hewan-hewan kecil menjijikan itu. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan memenuhi rumah itu dengan cintaku. Agar dirimu bahagia. Ya, agar dirimu bahagia.'_

Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan di depan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bingkai emas sebuah foto.

Foto seorang pemuda manis yang sedang tertawa sembari memeluk rangkaian lili putih di dadanya dengan latar belakang taman bunga indah yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis bunga. Sebuah foto berisikan kenangan manis cinta pertama yang kini hanya menyisakan kesedihan semata.

Foto pemuda mungil yang kini terbujur kaku di peti yang diarak tepat dibelakangnya. Tak ada lili dipelukannya. Tak ada taman bunga yang melatar belakanginya. Yang ada hanyalah rangkaian mawar putih yang membingkai tubuhnya dan helaian-helaian bunga dengan jenis yang sama yang menghujani peti bertutup kaca itu.

Andai saja ini adalah kisah putri salju dimana dia akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dalam peti kaca saat seseorang mengecup bibirnya, maka dia akan melakukannya. Sebanyak apapun kecupan akan ia berikan agar pemuda itu membuka matanya kembali.

Namun sayang, ini bukanlah dongeng picisan semacam itu.

Ini adalah kenyataan.

Dan dalam kenyataan, dia 'tak akan dapat membuka matanya kembali.

" _ **Hei, benarkah kau akan pergi ke Perancis sebulan ini? Tidak bisakah kau tetap disini dan menemaniku? Kumohon, sekali ini saja aku memohon kepadamu, Chanyeol. Kumohon.."**_

' _Andai saja aku mendengarkanmu, maka mungkin penyesalan ini tak akan terlalu dalam kurasakan. Andai saja kau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku, tentu aja aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu. Andai saja aku menyadari perubahan yang terjadi padamu lebih cepat, tentu saja.. ini tak akan terjadi.'_

Iring-iringan berbaju hitam itu telah mencapai gerbang berkarat berwarna kecoklatan yang tampak rapuh saat langit mulai menitikkan air matanya, mengiringi sebuah prosesi yang paling sakral bagi seorang manusia.

"Chanyeol? Apa kau sanggup mengantarkannya hingga ke dalam?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, atau bisa disebut Ny. Byun yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau bisa pulang jika _-_ ,"

"Aku akan menemaninya. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menemaninya hingga ini semua selesai," potongnya tegas.

Wanita itu mengangguk paham dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan. "Dia pasti bahagia memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintainya sepertimu, Chanyeol. Oleh karena itu antarlah dia dengan senyuman."

Bahagia?

Itukah yang dirasakan kekasih mungilnya itu tatkala sang terkasih meninggalkannya di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya?

Benarkah?

" _ **Kau tak usah memikirkan kondisiku, bodoh! Aku masuk rumah sakit hanya karena kelelahan saja! Yang penting, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kembali ke Korea! Mengerti?! Cih, aku malas mengatakan hal ini sebenarnya. Tapi.. aku merindukanmu.."**_

' _Jika benar kau merindukanku, mengapa kau menghilang sebelum kita sempat bertemu? Mengapa kau harus membohongiku? Kau tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku ketika kau mengatakan kau merindukanku! Tahukah kau jika rasa rindu yang kau rasakan itu hanya seperseribu rasa rinduku padamu?!'_

Peti dengan penutup terbuat dari kaca yang amat kuat itu diturunkan kedalam liang yang telah digali sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan meninggalkan permukaan bumi yang terang meuju bagian dalamnya yang dingin dan menakutkan.

Menghilang selamanya dari permukaan bumi tempat orang-orang yang mencintainya berada.

Selamanya...

Semoga dia tak kesepian disana.

Hanya itulah doa yang mampu kita panjatkan untuk mengiringi kepergiannya yang terasa menyesakkan. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kita lakukan selain memberikan isak duka kita dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang tak akan pernah ia dengar untuk selamanya.

Saat kau memanggilnya, dia tak kan menoleh. Saat kau telepon ponselnya, dia tak akan mengangkat. Ketika kau mengetikkannya sebuah e-mail, dia tak akan membalas. Tak ada cara untuk menghubunginya. Tak ada.

Hanya doa adalah satu-satunya cara bagi kita untuk tetap tersambung kepadanya.

Meski dengan sang pencipta sebagai perantaranya.

" _ **Aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya, Chan. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku dengan tulus dan... selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol."**_

' _Mengapa aku harus mendengar kata-kata perpisahan itu hanya dari pesan suaramu saja? Mengapa aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen laknat itu hingga mengacuhkan panggilan darimu? Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi dengan kau sebagai korbannya dan aku sebagai penjahatnya? Mengapa?'_

Tanah mulai ditaburkan diatas peti kaca itu. Sedikit demi sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang terbaring tenang seolah tak pernah mengenal rasa sakit. Ya, tidur yang begitu tenang dan damai...

...seolah kanker otak tak pernah merenggut nyawanya.

Air mata itu tak dapat tertahan lagi oleh rasa keras kepala milik sang kekasih yang ditinggalkan. Menetes dan menjatuhi bagian atas peti yang masih belum tertutup sepenuhnya oleh tanah. Berharap pria yang paling ia cinta akan memahami betapa kehilangannya dirinya. Betapa ia hancur saat pemuda itu meninggalkannya.

Di atas nisan berwarna putih itu, tercetak sebuah nama...

... Byun Baekhyun

" _ **Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."**_

"Aku juga mencintaimu.., Baekhyun.."

 **-END-**

* * *

lah ending nya jadi gini-_-

yauda lah ya

jangan lupa reviewnya ya~


End file.
